The Kiss Chapter 4 - Peter
by cjgwilliams
Summary: Part of the Agent and the Advocate Series. Tris and Tobias run into Peter while celebrating at a bar with friends.


Chapter 4

A/N: Hi everyone! A simple one-shot has turned into The Agent and The Advocate Series. I'm not sure how it happened but here we are! The stories in the series are: The Kiss (all chapters), Everybody Loves Pie, The Snowstorm, Save the Date, The Cover Hog, Shattered Dream and And Kitty Makes Three. At this point, I have no idea where this will end...

Thanks to all those who have liked and reviewed this series. Major props to BK2U for beta services and love and kisses to my Tumbler ladies!

Bars weren't exactly Tris's scene, but she was willing to suck it up for special occasions. Will and Uriah had won their first case, Will as lead attorney and Uriah as lead investigator, so it definitely counted as a special occasion. Besides, the happy hour meant she could see Tobias again during the week. Tris smiled softly. The past three weeks with him had been incredible. The more time she spent with him, the more infatuated she became. He had a dry sense of humor that often highlighted how intelligent he really was. Despite being utterly, ridiculously sexy, he also had a goofy side. He was completely addicted to computer games, which wasn't surprising given his degrees in computer science. She also knew he had a temper; he'd told her about his anger management issues as a teenager, and she loved that he was honest with her about it.

"You must be thinking of Tobias."

Tris looked up to see Christina leaning against her cubicle wall, smirking. Tris suppressed her grin. "What makes you say that?" She inquired blandly.

Christina snorted. "Maybe the stupid grin and dreamy look on your face."

Tris laughed. "Okay, you caught me. But can you blame me? You've seen him."

Christina quirked an eyebrow. "Girl, that man is so sexy, if I didn't have Will, I'd drop you at the bottom of Lake Michigan to get to him." They laughed together. "You seriously hit the jackpot with that one."

Tris's smile turned soft. "Yeah. He's completely terrific."

"Much better than the Asshole." Christina said, rolling her eyes at the thought of Peter.

Tris shrugged and sighed. "I definitely traded up." She glanced at the computer, noting the time. "So, I take it you came over here to harass me into leaving?"

"That's right! Happy hour time! We gotta go celebrate my man's most awesome achievement." She admired the marquis-cut diamond on her left hand. "Besides getting engaged to me, I mean." She grinned. She and Will had only been engaged about a month and Christina still found herself distracted by the glitter of her engagement ring.

Tris smiled. She was thrilled Will had finally popped the question. After five years of dating, she knew Christina was beginning to fear Will would never settle down. Tris's desk phone trilled and she reached for it. "Beatrice Prior."

"Hey, you guys leaving soon?"

From the noise in the background, Tris guessed they were already at the bar. "Yeah, Chris was just over here bugging me. It sounds crowded."

Tobias chuckled. "I'm glad we came early to stake out a table. It's pretty packed for a Thursday!"

Tris lowered her voice. "So you're still spending the night, right?" They were still working out a system for weeknight sleepovers. The FBI field office was close to Child Social Services, so they could carpool, but Tobias had a mandatory 10-hour day and Tris often had business out of the office.

"Am I still invited?" He teased.

"You still promise to make me scream?"

"Many times." He said, his voice husky with passionate promise.

She smiled. "Then you're definitely still invited."

"Get here soon." He said and she could hear the smile in his voice.

As they hung up, she realized Christina was still standing by her cubicle wall. She was fanning herself slowly. "You sure you can hold off until you guys get home?" She asked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"I'm not giving you a show, that's for sure!"

"Hmm. Pity." She ducked as Tris threw a binder clip at her. Christina laughed heartily. "Come on, girl, let's get you to your man."

Christina and Tris weaved their way through the crowded bar until they reached the table in the back where the guys were congregated. As they got closer, Tris noticed there were three new people there: a petite, curvy blonde, a woman in a wheelchair, and a guy who looked remarkably like Uriah. "Over here!" Will called when he caught sight of them. Tris grinned broadly as she spied Tobias. He was leaning against the counter along the wall while the others were sitting around a long table. He'd loosened his tie and opened the first couple of buttons on his white button-down shirt. Tris wished she could press her lips there. She smiled as she realized he couldn't seem to look away from her, either. When she arrived at his side, he reached out and pulled her against him. His full lips descended on hers and he kissed her hungrily. The intense kiss was too short for her liking, but Tris had to remind herself they were in public.

"Hi, Beautiful." He murmured against her lips.

"Hey, hey, control yourselves! This is all about me!" Uriah whirled Tris around and caught her in a huge hug.

She laughed and hugged him back as Will shouted, "Hey, I did something, too, you know!"

Uriah rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Tris, this is Marlene." He gestured to the blonde, who smiled. "Great to meet you, Tris!" She yelled.

"Same here. Uriah's such a goofball, I thought maybe he was teasing us and you didn't really exist!" She winked, punching Uriah's shoulder companionably.

They all laughed as Tris and Tobias slid into chairs at the table. He draped his arm around her as he gestured to the Uriah lookalike sitting a few seats down on his other side. "Tris, this is Zeke, he's Uriah's brother."

Tris smiled and waved. "Nice to meet you!" Luckily, the table was in the corner, so there was a little extra room for their group and it was a little easier to hear everyone.

Tobias gestured to the woman in the wheelchair next to Zeke. "And this is Shauna, Zeke's wife." Shauna was closer, so Tris reached out and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you!" Her smile faltered a little as the nerves began to rise. She hadn't realized she'd be meeting his other foster brother and sister-in-law. A simple happy hour now seemed to be an audition.

Tobias noticed Tris's shoulders had tensed. He squeezed her to him. "Relax." He whispered in her ear, kissing her temple. "They'll love you."

She took a deep breath. Knowing Uriah was his foster brother was one thing, but now it felt so much more real with meeting Zeke and Shauna. Shauna smiled at her. "Don't worry, we don't bite." She teased.

Tris laughed a little, relaxing. "I'll stop freaking in a minute." She said.

Christina appeared over her shoulder, a bottle of beer in each hand. "Here you go!" She yelled. Will placed more beers on the table. Will sat again, Christina perched on his lap. "I'd like to propose a toast!" Zeke yelled. "To my friend, Will, and my idiot brother, Uriah. Here's to getting one more bad guy off the streets!" They clinked beer bottles.

Shauna leaned forward. "I've been looking forward to meeting you. Four hasn't been able to stop talking about you, so I knew I needed to check you out."

Zeke nodded in agreement. To Tris's delight, Zeke said, "I've never seen Four so far gone over someone before." His dark eyes gleamed with wicked glee. He'd been waiting a long time to embarrass Tobias in front of a woman.

Tobias lifted his beer bottle, downing it, trying desperately to hide his embarrassment as Tris laughed. "Really?" She bumped her shoulder into him and laughed. "So why do you call him Four?"

Zeke grinned. "He's Four, I'm Ten!" Tris looked confused and Zeke laughed. "We played little league football together. Four was the quarterback, I was his favorite receiver. It seemed like we could always convert when we needed to. We were a great team, so people started calling us Four and Ten. For him, it stuck."

"Is that how you became friends?" She asked, glancing at Tobias.

He nodded. "We also went to the same elementary school, and we were in fourth grade together. For some reason, Zeke stuck to me like glue." Tobias mock glared at him.

Zeke blew air kisses. "You loved me then, and you still do." Tobias rolled his eyes and Shauna laughed.

"Have they always been like this?" Tris asked.

"You don't know the half of it!"

By the second beer and a couple of rounds of bar snacks, Tris was feeling a lot more comfortable. Zeke and Shauna seemed to like her and she certainly liked them. Like Uriah, Zeke was constantly cracking jokes, some of them ridiculous. Shauna seemed to take him in stride, either rolling her eyes or ignoring him completely. Tris glanced at her watch, noticing it was getting late. She leaned over to Tobias. "I'm going to hit the restroom before we leave."

He glanced at his watch. "Okay." He said, kissing her temple. "We'll head out when you get back."

"Okay." Tris pushed her way through the throng of people and sighed when she saw the line for the ladies' room. Typical, she thought. She bounced from foot to foot until she got there. As she washed her hands, she glanced at herself in the mirror. She didn't look too worse for wear, she thought. She ran her fingers through her hair, smoothing it down. She'd been having fun, but she absolutely wanted to get Tobias alone.

When she was done, she left the bathroom. There was a big group of people just outside the doorway, and as she began to make her way through, she felt an arm wrap around her waist.

Tobias peeked at his watch. He figured Tris had had to wait for the bathroom. He'd often heard her and Christina lament that there was always a line for the ladies' room. He finished off his club soda and Zeke snorted at him.

"Finished your wittle soda pop?" He teased.

Tobias flipped him the middle finger. "Some of us have to get up in the morning. We don't have cushy private security jobs."

Zeke laughed. He had to admit, his job as part of the Northwestern University police force was a hell of a lot easier than his former position with the Chicago PD. "And the pay is better, too." He said.

Tobias looked over at the hallway that led to the restrooms and frowned. Tris was there, in the arms of a dark-haired man. "What the hell?" He exclaimed.

Will and Christina looked up. "Aw, shit." Christina said.

Uriah glanced over. "What?"

Will nodded to the restrooms. "That's Tris's ex, Peter."

Tobias squinted, trying to see across the room and realized Tris didn't seem happy. He stood up and began to make his way through the crowd. "Shit." Will said, starting to rise. Christina put her hand on his arm. "No, wait, I want to see this."

"Christina!" Will looked at her, shocked.

Uri gestured. "Don't worry about it, Will. Tobias is nowhere near the edge. I can tell."

Will looked skeptical. "I can't let him get in trouble."

Uri shook his head. "He won't. I know my brother." Zeke nodded in agreement. "Besides, with this many of us, we can totally find a place to hide the body."

Tris pushed Peter's hand off her waist. "What are you doing, Peter?"

"Nothing babe, just happy to see my girl."

"I'm not your girl. We broke up, remember?"

He grasped her hips and bent his head closer to her ear. It was all Tris could do not to sneeze from his cologne. "Don't you miss me?"

She pulled back, glaring at him. "No. Not at all."

"Come on." He stepped close to her again. "We both know there's no other guy. Maybe I took you for granted a little, but that's no reason to throw away three years."

"Four." She said automatically.

Peter smirked. Tris rolled her eyes because she knew he thought it was sexy. It wasn't. "See, I knew you missed me, babe. You wouldn't care whether or not I remembered if you didn't."

Tris heaved a sigh. Peter always believed what he wanted to believe. "Look, Peter, it's over. I'm really happy with my new boyfriend."

He shook his head sympathetically, as though he were saddened by her delusions. "I know you're just here with Christina and Will. I saw them when you were at the bar getting food."

Tris caught sight of Tobias out of the corner of her eye, pushing his way through the crowd. "Then you weren't looking hard enough. Here he comes. See you around, Peter." She said, hoping to intercept Tobias. He really didn't look too happy. Luckily, she got to him before he made it to Peter.

Tobias clutched her upper arms, scanning over her body. He'd seen the annoyed expression on her face as he got closer and he wanted to make sure she wasn't hurt. "Are you okay?" He asked anxiously.

She smiled and cupped his face in her hands. "I'm fine. That was just Peter."

Tobias's shoulders were squared and he shot a withering look at him. Peter was standing, staring at him, his mouth slightly open. It was clear Peter hadn't believed Tris was with someone else. Tobias would make sure Peter understood that Tris was his and _only_ his. "As long as you aren't hurt." He leaned forward and caught her lips with his. He pulled her in tightly, plunging his tongue into her mouth. He kissed her so thoroughly, she forgot there were other people around them. He finally pulled back, just enough to whisper, "Ready to get out of here?"

"You'd better believe it."

Tobias led her back to the table, his hand resting on the small of her back. He turned and caught Peter's eye and smirked. Message delivered.

Tris seemed to have completely forgotten about Peter, but Tobias hadn't. All he could picture was that smarmy grin on Peter's face, his hands on Tris. She'd been annoyed, that was clear, but Tobias hated the idea of that prick touching her. He glanced over at her. He wanted to erase that memory for her and make sure she didn't think about Peter's hands on her.

Tobias parked down the street from Tris's apartment. He grabbed his suit and duffel bag from the trunk. She laced her fingers with his as they strolled down the block.

"I liked Zeke and Shauna."

"They liked you, too."

She smiled and squeezed his hand. "I hope so." He'd been a little quiet since their encounter with Peter and she hoped he'd be back to normal soon. "Have you known Shauna long?"

"Since elementary. She was in our fourth grade class, too. Shauna was our third best friend, with Uri tagging along since he's a couple of years younger than us. When I went off to college, I joked that Zeke and Shauna would be married by the time I got back." He smiled fondly, holding the security door open for her. "I left for Quantico a week after their wedding."

Tris smiled. "That's sweet." She unlocked the door to her apartment and closed it behind them. "I know we pigged out on nachos and cheese fries, but are you hungry?" She headed to the kitchen.

Tobias followed behind her and closed the distance between them. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her back against his chest. He pushed her hair to the side and began nibbling on her neck. "Not for food." He murmured against her skin. She giggled as he steered her away from the kitchen and back to the bedroom. He kept her tight against him as he led her into the middle of the room. "Do you trust me?" He asked.

She nodded and replied breathily, "Yes."

"Then don't turn around." He reached around her and unbuttoned her blouse slowly. He pulled it off gently, dropping it on the floor. He unzipped her skirt and pushed it down her hips, his hands on her body making Tris shiver in anticipation. He smoothed her bra straps off her shoulders, kissing the exposed skin. Goosebumps rose wherever his lips touched her. He unsnapped the bra and slid it down off her arms; he covered her lush breasts with his hands, rolling her nipples in his fingers. Tris moaned and leaned back into him, thrusting her chest forward to feel more. Tobias chuckled against her skin as his hands slowly trailed down her hips again and tugged her panties and pantyhose down her legs. Kneeling, he held each leg so she could step out of them and her shoes. He kissed his way up her body slowly as he stood again.

Tris started to turn around, aching to touch him, but he stopped her with gentle hands on her shoulders. He leaned down, his lips soft and close to her ear. "You said you trusted me." He teased.

"Tobias…"

"Nope. Tonight it's my turn to please you." He tilted her chin back so he could kiss her as deeply as possible from this position. His hands roamed over her body, gliding easily across her soft skin. She reached up as best she could to wrap her hands around the back of his neck. She felt so decadent, standing completely nude with him fully clothed behind her.

Tobias's hand slid across her stomach, then traveled further down. He parted her, his fingers moving gently through her wetness. Tris sucked in a deep breath. Tobias rubbed softly, teasing her. Tris broke from the kiss with a pleading, "Tobias, touch me."

He chuckled. "I am."

"Harder," she moaned, moving her hips, hoping to encourage him to move faster.

He ran his tongue along the shell of her ear, moving his fingers down to delve inside. She gasped as he set a rhythm, rubbing in tight circles then plunging back inside her. His other hand was busy at her breasts, and his lips trailed her neck from her ear to her shoulder. Tris's knees began to tremble and she arched her hips, trying to get closer to his hand. The pressure built and built until Tris felt like she was exploding.

The hand Tobias had at her breasts wrapped around her waist to help her stay upright through her orgasm. When she slumped her head back against his chest, he removed his hand slowly. He hugged her to him and kissed her cheek. "Lay down on your stomach, baby."

Tris complied, moving a little slowly. Tobias quickly shed his clothes, grinning. He loved making her feel like that. He reached into her bedside table and grabbed a condom, sheathing himself quickly. He wanted to be prepared, but wasn't yet ready to enter her. Instead, he straddled Tris's legs, reaching down and massaging her shoulders. Tris let out a groan of pleasure. He chuckled lightly, massaging down her back. He bent over and kissed her shoulders. His lips followed his hands down her back, his tongue darting out to taste the salt on her skin. Tris groaned again.

Tobias's mouth trailed down her back, over her butt cheeks, nibbling on the curve of her backside. Tris wiggled as he shifted position, parting her thighs and dipping his tongue inside her. She gasped as he urged her onto her knees and slid partially beneath her. His tongue began a wicked dance across her flesh, dipping inside only to pull out and dance around again. He loved each and every moan she made, every gasp he wrenched from her, as his tongue caressed as much of her as possible. When her thighs began to shake, he swiftly plunged two fingers deep inside. Tris cried out and her muscles clenched around his fingers.

Tobias could be patient no longer. He slid out from under her and quickly moved himself into position, plunging into her deeply. They both froze, reveling in the powerful emotional and physical sensations of being connected together intimately. Tobias had every intention of going slowly, but as soon as he began moving, Tris began to push back against him, encouraging him to move faster. It was Tobias's turn to groan as Tris swiveled her hips; any more of that and he would lose control. He pressed lightly at the small of her back, encouraging her to lay flat. Tris leaned on her forearms, her fingers clutching the sheets as he draped himself over her, pounding into her. She didn't think it was possible but Tris felt herself rising higher and higher. Tobias rubbed his hand over her back, unable to stop touching her. He pushed her hair to the side, kissing behind her ear. He was coming too close to the end but he wanted, really wanted, to see if he could make her come again. He increased his pace, pounding faster.

Tris cried out, her fingers crushing the sheet between them. She gasped, feeling like she couldn't get enough oxygen into her lungs. His thrusts became erratic and Tris felt him swell inside her. The realization that he was getting close pushed her over the edge one more time. She clenched her muscles around him and Tobias rewarded her with a fevered curse. His hips snapped a few final times and he finally let go. Tris loved the feel of him, frozen in pleasure, releasing himself inside her. They collapsed on the bed together, exhausted and limp.

Slowly, Tobias began to shift as he realized he was probably crushing her. He eased out of her carefully, and Tris shuddered from the overstimulation. He grabbed a couple of tissues and disposed of the condom, then flopped languidly onto his back next to her. She raised her head, her blonde hair falling into her face.

"If running into Peter makes you do that," she gasped, "then I hope we see him all the time."

Tobias gave a breathy laugh. "Am I that obvious?" He pulled her to him so he could press a kiss to her sweaty forehead.

She threw her arm across his abdomen. "There's no need to be jealous, you know." She kissed his chest.

He ran his hand down her hair. "You were with him a long time." He said quietly. She seemed happy with him, but this was all still so new. There was a part of him that worried she'd eventually realize she really did love Peter, and that he had just been a temporary distraction.

Tris lifted her head and stared into his eyes. She could see the vulnerability there, the concern. She pulled herself up his body and sought out his lips, kissing him tenderly. She was falling for him and she knew it, even if she wasn't ready to admit it to him yet. "Too long." She whispered against his mouth. "I don't want anyone but you."

Her words coaxed a smile out of him. "And you are _way_ better in bed than Peter was."

Tobias gave a short laugh. "Well, I do aim to please."

"Oh, trust me, that you do." She snuggled into him and yawned. She glanced at the clock and was glad to see that she'd remembered to set the alarm before she'd left that morning. "We should get ready for bed." She mumbled, drowsiness making her feel heavy and relaxed.

"Mm-hmm." He mumbled. He held her tightly to him, comforted by the steady beat of her heart. "In a minute." He said. His eyes drifted closed.

He felt her smile against his chest. "We're not getting up are we?"

Without opening his eyes he said, "Yeah, probably not." He squeezed her. "We can shower together in the morning."

Tris snorted and summoned the energy to lean over and change the alarm clock setting. Tobias forced his eyes open to watch her, enjoying the slide of her chest over his as she leaned toward to nightstand. "What are you doing?" He asked.

She brushed her lips across his as she slid down his body to resume her place next to him. "If we're going to shower together in the morning, we'll need more time."

Tobias chuckled. He wrapped her tightly in his arms, allowing the steady rise and fall of her breathing to lull him back to sleep. His last conscious thought was of how good she smelled and how content he felt. He could stay like this forever.


End file.
